leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bastiodon (Pokémon)
|} Bastiodon (Japanese: トリデプス Torideps) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 30, after it is revived from an Armor Fossil. Biology Bastiodon appears to be a cross between a and a . Its dark gray, square head resembles a castle wall, complete with four cream yellow, window-like spots with a black outline, three dark gray spikes on the top, and two larger gray spikes in the upper corners. Bastiodon's triangular nose extends from the middle of its shield-like head down over its lips and appears to be pierced by a gray, horizontal spike. Four spikes jut downward and four large, blunt tusks protrude upward from its dark gray lower jaw. Bastiodon's cream yellow eyes are partially obscured by the nasal spike and spaced-out tusks. Its thick, cream yellow body is further protected by a gray ridge and dark gray plates on its back, jagged growths on its legs, and a plated tail. It is from roughly 100 million years ago. Despite its rough, intimidating appearance, Bastiodon is actually a docile, caring Pokémon that feeds on grass and Berries. Its steel-hard, shield-like face is capable of repelling any attack. When multiple Bastiodon line up, their faces form a wall that nothing can break through; this was how they protected their young. In stark contrast to its impenetrable frontal defense, it is vulnerable from behind. It seems to have lived in the same habitats as , as evidenced by their fossils often being found together. In the anime Major appearances Bastiodon debuted in Ancient Family Matters!, under the ownership of Byron. It was used to battle Roark's Rampardos, but the battle was interrupted by before an outcome could be determined. Bastiodon reappeared in Dealing With Defensive Types!, where it was used in a Gym against . It battled and managed to defeat it, but it then lost to . Minor appearances Pokédex entries . Its massively powerful shield-like face can deflect even the strongest of attacks.}} In the manga ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Bastiodon made a minor appearance in Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 under the ownership of Mako. The reporter used the large Shield Pokémon to block the titular thief's progress, but didn't actually battle him. In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Shieldon, nicknamed " ," evolved into a Bastiodon fighting several opponents at the Galactic Veilstone Building in High-tailing It from Haunter. Already a sturdy Pokémon prior to evolving, this solidified his strong defenses even more. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Like in the games, Bastiodon appears alongside Byron. He used it during his training sessions with Hareta in Challenge! The Fortress Of Steel!!. An Officer's Bastiodon appeared in Charon Must Be Stopped!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} . Their fossils have been found together—seemingly from after they'd fought to the finish.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games }} }} |area=Chroma Highlands, Chroma Ruins}} |area=Fiery Furnace}} |area=Cavern Zone}} |area=Oblivia Ruins, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert!}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 4}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 380}} |area=Diamond Crater: Rock Chasm (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5|*}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Guard Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} |Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10||'}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- to attack. }} |- |- |- in the Cavern Zone! }} |- |- when its Defense is 113 or higher |link= , , 'Keiji', and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=411 |name2=Bastiodon |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * The wall of the castle in Courtyard Colosseum resembles a Bastiodon's head. * Bastiodon has the highest base and stats and the highest single base stat of all Fossil Pokémon. Origin Bastiodon is based on a n . Its protective growth resembles a castle wall. Its head resembles that of '' . The spike through its nose is reminiscent of the from various indigenous tribes. Name origin Bastiodon is a combination of or the and don (from δόντι dónti, Greek for tooth; a suffix in various dinosaur names). Torideps is a combination of 砦 toride (fortress) and . In other languages and Triceratops |de=Bollterus|demeaning=From and Schilterus ( ) |fr=Bastiodon|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Bastiodon|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Bastiodon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=바리톱스 Baritops|komeaning=From 바리아 barrier or 바리케이드 barricade, and 트리케라톱스 Triceratops |zh_cmn=護城龍 / 护城龙 Hùchénglóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=護城龍 Wuhsèhnglùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name }} Related articles * Don External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Bollterus es:Bastiodon fr:Bastiodon it:Bastiodon ja:トリデプス zh:护城龙